Seat rail pairs for the longitudinal adjustment of a vehicle seat are generally known and comprise a lower rail and an upper rail which are arranged so as to be displaceable longitudinally relative to each other. For this purpose, rolling elements, such as, for example, rollers, are provided between the lower rail and the upper rail. The rolling elements are arranged in a bearing cage. In addition, a lock is provided which, in the blocked or locked state, engages in a blocking manner in at least one side wall of the lower rail and upper rail.
Such seat rail pairs are known from DE 10 2011 081 107 A1, US 2010/0320353 A1, US 2005/0056761 A1 and US 2009/0102261 A1.